Sootscale Mines
The Sootscale Mines are ruled by Chief Sootscale, a noble Kobold Fighter (Ftr 3). Although he at one time had five wives, three of them were killed by the troll Thundroch when he briefly took over in a reign of fear. 'Demographics' There are about 41 kobolds currently living in the Sootscale mines, down from a peak population of 52. Of those 41, 16 are below the age of 9. 10 of those 16 were born after the Party first came to the Sootscale mines. 2 of the kobolds are Ivoryscales that the party captured and suggested should be integrated. The Chief has them put constantly in chains for the others' protection. Kobolds take 9 years to mature. Kobolds live, on average for 45 years, assuming they are not killed before then. The oldest Kobolds live to 66. On average, a Kobold 'clutch' of eggs consists of 4-6. A kobold generally lays eggs once every 3 years. 'History of the Clan' The Sootscales came to the mines after escaping from the slavery of the Ivoryscale Kobolds, which are cruel kobolds who live to the East and who enslaved their darker-skinned brethern. In 557, Chief Sootscale is 31 years old. By 559, he is 33. Chief Sootscale succeeded Chief Sootscale who succeeded Chief Sootscale. The Chief always has the same name, regardless of what he was called before attaining Chiefdom. The Chief had his position bestowed upon him after he wrestled to death a spider that was plaguing the community. The old Chief anointed him, then took up his sword at the age of 53 and went to seek his death among the gremlins of the Old Sycamore. After the party sacked the gremlins' redoubt, the kobolds made a quick excursion to the gremlin's land and recovered what they believe is the skull of old chief. The skull is now placed in a position of honor at the center of their dining table. Chief became chief in 551, when he was 25. At the moment, there is no clear successor to the Chief's rule. MikMek, their greatest and boldest warrior, was killed by the party when they raided the gremlin den (although the Sootscales do not know this). One of the Ivoryscales that the Chief has imprisoned, "Ivor", proved himself particularly well during the battle with the Trolls and was nursed back to health. It is unlikely though that Ivor (War 2) would ever be allowed to lead. Current Plans If Chief Sootscale could, he would like to send a party to occupy the Old Sycamore Tree and ensure that the gremlin menace does not return. After their inital defeat, the fecund gremlins returned led by a Worg, Howl-of-the-North-Winds, that the party defeated. The remaining 15 or so gremlins are believed to cower deep within the Old Sycamore tree in a network of underground passages. Given that the Chief has too few in his clan, however, it is impractical for him to clear out the remaining gremlins and then to properly occupy the sycamore tree. (+10 Diplomacy with Kobolds if clear out remaining gremlins). 'Facts' The mines give the kingdom a +1 Economy bonus for the silver that they produce. Category:Locations